The Mafia Cannot Change the World
by junemary
Summary: A series of one-shot or two-shots .The influences of Vongola throughout the world. This is about the Mafia life of Decimo and his guardians. TYL!Characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Mafia Cannot Change the World**_

_**Summary**_: A series of one-shot or two-shots .The influences of Vongola throughout the world. This is about the Mafia life of Decimo and his guardians.

.

.

.

**A/N: as you may have noticed, this is MusiCalla's original story. I don't know what happened to her but one day I got an email of her two stories (this one and a Fairy Tail fanfic) along with a message that she's going away for the meantime and she wants me to post it (so, I posted it)and continue it. I messaged her back but she didn't reply. I visited their house but the housemaid told me that madame (Calla's mom) and Calla (her father is somewhere in the country) boarded a plane to somewhere, and the maid doesn't know. **

**MusiCalla, if you're reading this, you're a dead-meat when we meet again. I actually have a list on what I'm going to do you, you pipsqueak. Wanna know? Here are some: break your precious KHR figurines (especially Hibari's), burn your Naruto mangas, rip off your Death Note posters, dirt your One Piece bed sheets (especially the one with Zanji's face), hide your Hatsune Muki cosplay set (you might be thinking that I can't do it, hehehehe. How wrong of you. I can enter your house, especially your room anytime I want, you know. I befriended all the maids in your house. Kekekekeke. And your father told me (you know when we had dinner one rainy night in your house) to 'come and visit anytime'.) YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE YOU-! YOU DIDN'T EVEN REPLY! YOU BETTER BE SAFE YOU BIG IDIOT! **

**-sigh- Alright, her stories are incomplete so I'll be continuing it. **

**Warning: This is chapter one of the story, I didn't change anything but I'll change something major in chapter two. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**__: Nippon_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Please fasten your seatbelts for we are about land in Tokyo in just 10 minutes."_

The brunette immediately sat right up and fastened his seatbelt as the cabin crew announced. Sitting in the far back of the economy airplane, he is somewhat unnoticeable (except for the stewardesses who pass him from time to time to drool over his hot image). The same brown, defying-gravity hair, although it's a bit longer up and it is sticking in the lower portion of his neck. Hazel eyes concealed by a dark RayBan Aviator shades. His forest green Armani v-neck, long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbow with belted, dark jeans and matching Italian shoes.

It has been ten years since he last saw Japan.

Eyeing the land of Japan in his window, he began to reminisce.

Everything started when Reborn came into his life. He was trained to be Tenth Boss of the biggest and strongest Mafia in Italy or even in the world, the Vongola Famiglia, since then. Up until this very moment, he never wanted to be the boss but saying 'no' to the Arcobaleno means immediate death. So, he compromised. Since he doesn't like the way of the Mafia, he wants to change it little by little. He started within the Vongola.

On his first week as boss, at the age of 17, he almost died (Reborn forbade the Guardians to intervene). The Vongola couldn't accept the new boss for reasons like: he is young, wimpy and girly-looking and their allegiance remained to the Ninth. Thanks to Reborn's Spartan and torturous teachings, he became sinister and promoted fear in every Vongola. His scariness spread throughout Italy. Rumors even spread saying that 'if you meet Decimo's stare, you'll freeze even colder than hell' and some other hyperbolic heresy.

The hardest part is convincing the Varia to accept him. He had to duel five hundred plus assassins in the Varia to prove his worth to them. It's easy (although he didn't blurted this out to preserve the thing common in the Varia: pride) but as for the seven generals, it's a pain in the ass (especially Xanxus. Tsuna had to duel him for a week.). He was bedridden in the hospital for a month but when he came back to headquarters, he was accepted and treated as the Tenth Boss (courtesy of Reborn's influence in the Vongola).

But he didn't like the special treatment.

He told everyone in the Famiglia not to bow in his presence, not to call him so formally and to act as if they've known each other for some time now, as if they were friends. Many disapproved since it's unbecoming of the Boss to act 'friendly' with his subordinates.

_Same old, Dame-Tsuna_, Reborn said to him at that time with a smile (or is it a smirk?).

Everything went smoothly.

Instead of sending assassins to kill and to annihilate enemy famiglias, he signed treaties with others and formed an alliance even with their long-time enemies. They were able to settle conflicts in a civilized manner and avoided bloodshed.

He is also media-material. His image as a Boss of Vongola is hidden but to the public, he is the young owner and CEO of the largest corporation in the world, the Vongola Group.

It was peaceful.

But there's one, big, unavoidable problem.

Paperwork.

He sighed when he remembered this. Nono chuckled at him and told him that Decimo's paperwork is about ten times more than his. With all the papers to sign and approve, his stacks of paperwork continued to pile up without end.

He seriously needs a vacation from all that paperwork.

That's why; he's here in Tokyo right now.

He read the letter Kusakabe sent him stating that they'll need his presence in disciplining Bovino Lambo. Also, it was stated in the letter that Lambo is no longer afraid of Hibari ever since he knew Hibari's weakness to cute, small, and weird things. Lambo also is flunking school for some unknown reasons. As Lambo's guardian and big brother, Tsuna is responsible for his well-being.

The request is quite… insignificant.

But it is enough reason to escape Reborn's super glue (on his chair so that he won't escape).

Reborn didn't know of his arrangements of coming here in Japan. He must be having tantrums right now. Or maybe he is on a killing spree. He hoped not.

Tsuna was cut off from his reverie when he could feel the skidding of the plane into the ground.

He was home.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hailing a cab, Tsuna embarked to Namimori Shrine where Hibari's quarters is.

If Reborn could see him now, he would have lectured him about ethics and proper behavior because a Mafia Boss always rides in elegant limos and has thousands of escorts. But he immediately erased the thought. After all, this is a Reborn-and-paperwork-and-mafia trip.

Half an hour had passed and he could see Hibari's majestic headquarters (old era mansion or traditional Japanese mansion, maybe) on top of the hill. Through years, HIbari always did extensions to the point that he occupied the whole mountain (well, not the whole area but he actually claimed the place as his own and Tsuna remembers what Hibari did to acquire the mountain for his own). He mentally shivered.

The cab stopped.

"This is as far as I can go, sir. The road up ahead is steep and it's dangerous. I'm sorry, sir." The cab driver said in an apologetic tone. "But if you walk up on that stairs, you'll reach your destination, sir."

"Ah. Here is fine. Thanks for the ride."

He paid his fare and thanked the driver for the ride. He stepped down the cab, slid his brown, cylinder sling bag in his shoulders and started for the steps.

Tsuna sweat dropped as he observed his surroundings: temple-like entrance and steps, trees with an eerie atmosphere.

_Just like Hibari_, Tsuna thought.

Hibari Kyoya is known for being an aloof person who dislikes crowding. Even in Italy, he is feared without any reason at all. His mere presence screams, _'your not worth my time, die._' He is also the main reason why Tsuna's paperworks stack up like Mount Everest in his office.

Tsuna assigns HIbari to long-term missions and hard ones at that. But every time he comes back from a mission, Tsuna already expects to have meetings and treaty signings and another stack of paperwork since Hibari kills way too much, destroys too much.

Decimo decided to send Hibari to Namimori. Knowing Hibari, he loves Namimori too much that Tsuna is so sure his Cloud's destructive nature will stop.

And he was right.

It had been seven years since he last saw his Cloud guardian and not once did he hear 'destruction' in Japan.

And he can't help but wonder how he is right now.

_**.**_

_**.**_

The first thing that greeted Tsuna was men in black with pompadour hairstyles loitering around the vicinity.

"Lambo-sama, where are you?"

"Lambo-sama, I've brought grape fruit candy!"

"Lambo-sama, we have the latest edition of your favorite anime!"

And other rants were shouted.

"Decimo-sama!" one of the men noticed his arrival and bowed deeply, the others followed.

Tsuna raised his hand and waved, "Please raise your heads." The pompadour men raised their heads.

"Decimo, sorry for the ruckus." The only person he recognized despite the same hairstyle like the others, Kusakabe Tetsuya stepped out and extended his hand.

Tsuna accepted the gesture and they shook hands with each other. He directly cut to the chase, "What's going on here?"

Kusakabe turned to his comrades and gave them a curt nod. They returned the nod and walked away from the two. The ex-vice chairman turned to the Vongola Boss and said, "Please come inside, Decimo." He walked towards the mansion and Tsuna trailed behind him. Kusakabe stopped in front of the sliding door and lightly knocked, "Kyo-san, someone came to visit."

Hearing no answer, Kusakabe opened the sliding door and ushered Decimo inside. Tsuna looked at him, uncertain if he is really going to go inside the room since no one answered (well, knowing Hibari, he really is a man of few words). But, he did enter anyway despite the foreboding feeling that he will be bitten to death.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kusakabe once more bowed and slid the door close. The room is dark; the only thing that lit the place is the light from outside that peeped through the spaces in between the intricate designs of the walls. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition told him that his Cloud Guardian is seated right across him. He smiled before squatting down, "Hello to you too, Kyoya."

"What's your business here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Don't you get tired saying my full name? You can call me 'Tsuna' or maybe 'Herbivore' like you used to."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna sighed, _so_ _much for saying nonsensical stuff to the world's most aloof person._

"I'm here because Kusakabe-san told me about Lambo."

"Tch. Kusakabe Tetsuya is, once again, sticking his nose in my business."

"I've heard that you've gone soft?" Tsuna tried to suppress a snicker.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari uttered with pure tenacity.

"I'll talk to Lambo."

"Why won't you bring him to Italy and make him study there?"

Tsuna sighed, _how many times did he repeat this before?_ "I want Lambo to experience a normal student life, no mafia involved. I think Namimori Middle School is the best for that."

Hibari groaned, "I'm going to bite you death."

And that was Tsuna's cue that he needs to leave.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kusakabe-san!" Tsuna called out.

"Kusakabe will do, Decimo." He bowed.

"Only if you will call me 'Tsuna'."

Kusakabe merely smiled at him.

"Are you still looking for Lambo?" Tsuna asked as they walked side by side.

"Yes, Deci—" Tsuna gave him a frown. Kusakabe cleared his throat and said, "Yes we are, Tsuna…sama."

"Today's Wednesday. He might be in school."

"I doubt that. He rarely goes to school despite Hibari's glare and death threats. There's no way he'll be in school."

"But my Hyper Intuition says otherwise."

Kusakabe laughed, "If you say so, Tsuna-sama."

_**.**_

_**.**_

Decimo walked through the very road he walked when he was still a middle school student. The feeling was very nostalgic to him. Speaking of nostalgia, his thoughts wander to how his guardians will react if they knew of his absence. They can be very protective when it comes to him. Well, he can't blame them after what they had experienced in the trip to the future.

Besides that, he can't help but worry about the mansion. They are very destructive by nature. Hayato just throw bombs to oblivion. Ryohei pumps up his fist so high that it sends surges of strong attacks to the ceiling and sends the ceiling crashing down to the ground. Mukuro loves to display his newfound techniques in making illusions and makes the mansion as a training ground. Takeshi and Chrome were supposedly the calm figures in the family but whenever the Varia comes to visit, all hell break loose. Unimaginable destruction occurs. Tsuna can't help but sweatdrop. He just hoped that Reborn will stop them. Oh no, Reborn must be overly pissed with him. Make that the end of the historical Vongola Mansion.

Tsuna smiled as he caught sight of the school where he graduated from the outside gates but what caught his eyes is the big banner that states 'Annual Class Visitation'. He frowned, _does Hibari knew about this? _Even if Hibari knew about this, there's no way he'll come. And as for Kusakabe, judging from their conversation earlier, he doesn't seem to know about it either.

Since when did Lambo become so secretive?

He frowned. Before, Lambo always sent emails of his day-to-day activities in school. Tsuna always replied but slowly it became a rare occurrence. He thought that maybe Lambo's schedule got busy or maybe Hibari is being Hibari (if you know what I mean).

If he remembered it correctly, Lambo belonged to Year 2-C. His feet started to walk towards the room if his memory is right.

"_Alright! It's time for homeroom!"_

A woman's lively voice stopped Tsuna from opening the door.

"_So, we will be having an activity called 'What you want to be in the future'! So don't be shy just because your parents are here, just be yourselves, okay?" then the students chorused a 'yes'._

"_Alright, first up, Amaya-chan."_

"_Hai! I want to be a doctor someday!"_

"_With my daughter's brain, she can do it." An elderly woman said as she snickered. _

"_Your daughter will be great!"_

"_Amaya-chan, that's great dream!" the teacher said. "I'm sure your mother will support you! Okay, next is Koutaro-kun!"_

_A bang on the table was heard and a loud voice said, "I'm going to be a professional soccer player!"_

"_That's my boy!" If Tsuna could know better the son and father duo gave each other a thumb up. _

"_Your future will shine in soccer, Koutaro-kun! Okay, next is Junpei-kun!"_

"_I'm going to be a politician in the future!" a new voice exclaimed._

"_Yare, yare, may Kami-Sama save Japan." That lazy voice belonged to Lambo. Tsuna was dead sure of it._

"_Oi, Bovino. Who do you think you are?" the same voice that shouted his dream, asked. _

"_The Great Lambo-sama."_

"_Pfft. You're not that even great!" he laughed maniacally._

"_Brat, be careful of who you are going against." An elderly man threatened. "I am one of the Cabinet Members of the Prime Minister himself."_

"_Hmmph." And as usual, Lambo's bratty nature kicked-in._

"_How dare you, you insolent brat!" _

"_Dad, don't waste your time on some No-Good student. He has no future!"_

_The class laughed along with the parents. Hearing that made Tsuna remember bad memories._

"_The Great Lambo-sama, pfft, in your dreams!"_

_The door slid open, forcefully._

_**.**_

_**.**_

A loud bang cut the noise inside the room. All eyes were on him.

"_Buongiorno_." Tsuna was able to smile despite the annoyance he feel inside.

"Who are you, mister?" The teacher managed to ask despite her gaping mouth. Well, everyone was gaping at Tsuna.

Lambo stood up from his seat with a shocked face, "Tsuna-nii?"

"I am Lambo's brother. Pleased to meet you all." He said as he proceeded to the back where all other parents and guardians are. He downright ignored Lambo's call. He smiled at the parents at his sides and his HI says that they are blushing. In the front, he noticed that media men are taking coverage of the Class Visitation. Well, a prominent person is here, they can't miss a big fish out of water for once.

The teacher clapped his hands and turned to her students, "Let's continue, class. Junpei-kun, why do you want to become a politician?"

The student crossed his arms and said, "I want to follow my fathers' footsteps."

Tsuna almost snorted at the scrawny boy with black hair. Physically, he's got the face of the devil that will bring doom to Japan. He then turned to the man in a crisp black suit with two bulky bodyguards by his sides. _May Kami-sama indeed save Japan_, he thought as he smiled downwards.

"Junpei-kun always thinks of Lambo-kun as a rival." A girl in the back whispered to her seatmate.

_Lambo has a rival, eh? It is much better than having Reborn as his rival._

"Alright Lambo-kun, it's your turn."

Lambo stood up with ease and inserted his hands in his pockets. "I don't know."

"What? Why Lambo-kun?" The teacher asked.

Junpei laughed boisterously and clutched his stomach, "Why, you asked? Because he is a No-Good student! He has no dream!" And the class laughed along with him, including the parents.

Tsuna's expression may be covered by his bangs but Lambo knew the aura around his big brother, it is the terrifying presence that made all the dons of other Famiglia cower in fear. This is the very presence of Vongola Decimo. Lambo shuddered at it, _who knows what will happen_.

"You'll be a bane in Japan." The cabinet member spoke with authority as he looked at Lambo at contempt.

"_Cabinet-member-san_," Tsuna said in a low voice that silenced everyone laughing. "Who are you calling a bane?"

The politician turned to him and said sarcastically, "Your little brother will be a bane in Japan. People like him will bring a curse in our land."

Decimo's glaring eyes flashed dangerously in his way as it flickered orange then back to brown, "That's my little brother you're bad-mouthing."

"I can't help it; I am just saying the truth." The politician shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Then, you'll be the bane of Japan today."

The politician crossed his arms, "And why is that?"

Tsuna looked at him and said, "You'll see. Lambo, let's go." He gestured Lambo to come with him then he walked away.

Lambo walked briskly so that he can catch up with his big brother's walking. Before he slid the door close, he was smirked at the politician.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hmmp. Now I know where that brat got his bad manners." The politician crossed his arms and said.

The cameraman and the reporter looked at each other. With unsaid words, they are both thinking the same thing:

_Isn't that the CEO of Vongola Group?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**R&R Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Mafia Cannot Change the World**_

_**Summary**_: A series of one-shot or two-shots .The influences of Vongola throughout the world. This is about the Mafia life of Decimo and his guardians.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N: I take what I said in the first chap; I didn't change something major in the second chapter but I changed a few things. This is MusiCalla's original chapter two. So, 'Nippon' will be a three-shot (the third chapter and onwards will be written by me.)**

**To MusiCalla: YOU CHANGED YOUR PENNAME TO 'HIBARI NAGI'?! AND YOU EVEN DELETED EVERYTHING! YOU ARE SO DEAD, CALLA!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**__: Nippon (Part Two) _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sicily, Italy  
Vongola Mansion**

"… _Sawada Tsunayoshi, the young CEO of Vongola Enterprise, was seen yesterday in Namimori Middle School. Our sources say that he attended his younger brother's Class Visitation program…"_

Reborn gripped the arm of the couch as he heard the news. _That Dame student of mine thinks that attending some ridiculous event is more important than finishing his paperwork. He is so going to get it when I see him. He is so going to get it real good. _He thought as he formulated plans in his head on how he is going to make his dear student suffer.

"… _Mr. Sasaki Fujiwara, who was also attending, got angry at the behavior Sawada Tsunayoshi displayed…_

'_That man doesn't know any manners at all', Mr. Fujiwara commented, 'He called me bane. Please, as if he knew about the projects I initiated for the betterment of Japan.'_

… _We are trying to get Mr. Sawada's comment regarding the issue. So tune in for more news…"_

_Bzzzzt._

Reborn smirked, evilly. Not just some lunatic evil smirk but a _real, deadly, evil _smirk.

_Let's spice things up, Vongola Style._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Namimori, Japan  
Foundation Base**

Dinner is like meeting with death itself. The two persons (_exclude two devils: Hibari and Tsuna, _Kusakabe thought) eating in a low square table can feel it.

The only sounds that can be heard are the clanging of the dishes and chopsticks. The atmosphere itself is so cold that starting a conversation would mean imminent death. Well, not literally but death in the sense that you want the ground to swallow you up.

_Stay calm, _Kusakabe mentally chanted. _This will pass soon enough. This will pass soon enough. _He had survived countless fights with scarier people in the Mafia so there's no way he can't survive dinner with a forever aloof person and an obviously pissed Don.

_Why is he dining with them anyway? _The three of them have boss-guardian relationship; they are like the masters in the household (although the real boss in the vicinity is Hibari Kyoya). _What's he doing in the picture? _Well, blame whoever invented the square table. The three started to have dinner when bad luck guided him to that place and thus, being called out to join them for dinner since they are lacking. He had the chance to refuse but the dangerous spark of annoyance in Decimo's eyes made him unable to utter anything except for a 'yes'.

Oh, how he blamed everything in bad luck.

Kusakabe eyed the Lightning guardian. Lambo seemed to have his own world by whooping down the food, as if he didn't care about the scary atmosphere surrounding them. Kusakabe gaped at him, jealous as to how he can act so _normal_.

But only if he knew, _normal _isn't what the young Bovino is feeling. He is more like scared, terrified. The cold treatment that his brother-figure is giving him is no joke. Tsuna-nii never got angry_ this long _at him. So he doesn't know what to do. That's why he focuses himself in walloping the food.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari, the first person to break the ice throughout dinner, said. "You've made an enemy."

"News travels fast."Tsuna answered indifferently.

"He insulted _my _school."

Tsuna smirked.

The twitching of Hibari's eyebrows sends chills to Kusakabe's spine. _Decimo, please don't use that kind of attitude. Please. Please. Please. It will really save us from damage. Please. Please. Return to your old self. _Kusakabe mentally pleaded.

"I'll bite that man to death."

Tsuna focused on his food, ignoring the skylark.

Lambo eyed Tsuna, thinking '_What is Tsuna-nii thinking? Is he mad? Or is he angry? Or is he furious?' _

"Kyoya, leave this matter to me." Tsuna placed down his half-finished food and stood up. Before sliding the door close, he added, "I'll do the biting for you."

_**.**_

Lambo heaved a relieved sigh as he walk down the garden. He was thankful that Hibari wanted him to leave immediately after eating. Yeah, depressing as it sounds but he easily got out from the devils' clutch. He eyed the room once more and silently prayed for Kusakabe Tetsuya's safety (and life).

No matter how much he tries to interpret his brothers' actions, Lambo can't seem to understand as to why his brother remained that way. Usually, he would have been lectured already about it and then he would have been forgiven for his actions. But no, this time, it's different.

_I hope Tsuna-nii will talk to me._

"I made you worry, didn't I?" that gentle voice was what he was looking for. Lambo spun around and saw his big brother behind him.

"I s- said t- t- that out l- l- loud?" Lambo stuttered.

Tsuna chuckled and ruffled his hair, "You did."

Lambo's lips thinned and his eyes got watery. Then he hugged his big brother real hard. "Lambo-san promises not to be a spoiled brat! That's why, Tsuna-nii, don't be angry at Lambo-san already!" He then buried his face in Tsuna's jacket and cried.

Tsuna smiled and patted the youngster's head. "Lambo, I'm not angry at you."

Lambo pulled away and stared, with tears streaming down his face, at his big brother, "You're not?"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

Trying to fake a smile, Tsuna patted Lambo's head once again and said, "I'm annoyed."

"Tsuna-nii?"

"It's just that I hate when people ridicule my family and then got away safely. It just doesn't sit right to me."

_It's Lambo's first time seeing a smile that surpasses Reborn's evil smirk. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Earlier this evening, the advisor of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who goes by the name Reborn, accepted our request for an interview regarding the issue about Mr. Fujiwara's comment. Since he is in Italy right now, he will be interviewed via telephone. _

'_So, Mr. Reborn, boungiorno.'_

'_Boungiorno.'_

'_I will cut to the chase, Mr. Reborn, did Mr. Sawada say anything about the issue?'_

_Reborn softly chuckled, 'Dam- , no, Tsunayoshi is a man of few words.'_

'_What do you mean, Mr. Reborn?'_

'_That man, Mr. Fujiwara, he'll meet his end.'_

'_Wha-?!'_

'_An angered Sawada Tsunayoshi can be pretty __scary__, you know.'_

'_Mr. Fujiwara has angered Mr. Sawada?'_

'_Dame-Tsu-, no, Tsunayoshi is a very respectable man. He won't act ill-manneredly without any reason.'_

'_How sure are you, Mr. Reborn?'_

'_I trained him so it's expected. I am, after all, the best there is.'_

_The reporter sweat dropped._

_Reborn cleared his throat and said, 'You'll just to see what will happen to this Fujiwara person.'_

'_What will happen?'_

_Reborn inwardly smirked, 'Do you really want to know what will happen?'_

'_Of course! I got curious about what will Mr. Sawada do to him.'_

'_Ask my boss about it directly.'_

_Bzzzzt._

'_It seemed that the line was cut-off. This –"_

Tsuna turned off the television. He leaned back and sighed, _that hell-of-a-tutor just loves to make the situation worse. _Instead of sulking about Reborn's antics, he smirked.

'_I got to hand it to Reborn for setting the perfect stage for biting that politician to death.' _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**R&R please!**_


End file.
